The Thoughts of a Traitor
by WritingReadingLaughing
Summary: Agravaine's thoughts during his last minutes.


**I was rewatching Ep 13 Season 4 last night and I decided to write this. Agravaine's thoughts on finding Emrys.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me**

* * *

><p>"O, hello!" The voice was unmistakable. One that anyone who had lived in Camelot for any length of time would recognize it. Merlin. The boy had appeared about a couple dozen paces away from troop and gotten their attention before running off. Agravaine immediately gave chase along with the other half-dozen soldiers, hoping to corner the manservant. He didn't have to wait for very long as Merlin ran straight into a dead-end.<p>

"Merlin." Agravaine's pace slowed as the posse spread out to corner the servant. Merlin didn't respond.

"Merlin." This time, after a few seconds pause, Merlin turned around to face the traitor. Agravaine could see a fierce determination burning in those eyes. The servant held his gaze and didn't flinch.

"Where's Arthur?" Even as the words slipped from Agravaine's mouth, he knew that they were pointless. Merlin would never betray his master or, as Agravaine had seen, his friend. Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Be careful." It was a different tone of voice now. Laced with bitterness and pity, but also fierce loyalty and the servant seemed to think that they were in a dangerous situation. It made Agravaine hesitate for a couple of seconds and look at their surroundings with a look of growing fear before realising that the servant was obviously bluffing.

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?" He asked again. Merlin shifted his weight onto his other foot and let out a mix between a snort and a sigh. He blinked a couple of times but didn't say a word.

"Tell me. Now." Agravaine's patience was wearing thin. His mission was to capture Arthur and bring him to Camelot. He didn't have time to deal with stubborn manservants. Merlin still didn't say anything

"Or I'll have to kill you." He added for good measure. Death or torture usually frightened most people into telling what they knew, but it didn't work on Merlin. The boy just shook his head and pursed his lips together.

"I don't think so." Merlin replied defiantly, still meeting his gaze.

"Ah." Agravaine raised his eyebrows as if to question that and then took a step forward. He suddenly saw Merlin's eyes turn the purest gold and felt as what seemed like a giant weight push against him and threw him to the ground. It knocked the breath from him and he almost wanted to succumb to unconsciousness when he remembered. Merlin had magic. It was a ludicrous idea, that the idiot that would seemingly trip over every thing that happened to be within ten paces of him would have such power. Morgana would be pleased.

Agravaine sucked in the cool night air as he fought against the pain in his back. He would deal with it later. From where he lay, he could see that the rest of the patrol were either dead or knocked out. That surprised him. Merlin could barely hold a sword for any length of time, let alone knock out a half-dozen guards with a flash of his eyes.

Agravaine looked over to Merlin. The servant had moved closer by several paces and was watching him with pitying eyes. Agravaine rolled on to his knees and nearly gasped in pain. His legs were in rough shape. As he fought the pain, he pointed a finger at the tall, skinny man and stated the obvious.

"You have magic." It seemed a slightly silly thing to say, but he asked it anyway. He was taken completely by surprise at the servant's next words.

"I was born with it." He said it in a flat and unemotional voice. Agravaine did a double take. His eyes widened at the realization. The king's manservant. The boy had an annoying habit of turning up when and where he wasn't supposed to and stop any plans that might harm Camelot or Arthur. It made so much sense now. Merlin had magic. Merlin was born with magic. There was a difference. Merlin was Emrys.

"So its you, you're Emrys" He said, pointing a finger and slowly advancing. Merlin made no move.

"That is what the druids call me." Merlin replied, in the same expressionless voice.

"And you've been at court all this time. At Arthur's side." Agravaine kept saying, surprised that Merlin hadn't been executed for sorcery already. Then again, who would expect a bumbling idiot like Merlin to wield such power. He let out a giddy laugh.

"How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed Merlin. Perhaps were more alike then you think." Agravaine held out his hand. Even if Merlin did shake it, he wouldn't live for very long. Morgana had specifically ordered that Emrys be killed. Merlin's hand flew up and their eyes locked. Agravaine felt the grin on his face begin to melt away and it took all of his courage not to run. Slowly he held out his hand once more in a gesture of peace while his other hand slid beneath his cloak to find a dagger.

He couldn't help but let a small smile twitch at his lips when Merlin lowered his outstretched arm. This was easy. When he had the dagger firmly held in his grip, he whipped it out aiming for Merlin's throat. He saw it head straight for it's target and then stop. Merlin was holding both arms out, his gaze full of sadness and pity. The weight that he had felt before, thrust against him again. He could feel the dagger that he had pulled on Merlin, pierce his flesh and then a sharp pain before it stopped. He saw nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you like this.<strong>

** I was thinking of maybe doing a short of series of different POV's (Arthur, Merlin ect..) and different scenes. I might also continue this one from Agravaine's POV (before he dies, obviously.)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. You know you want to...  
><strong>


End file.
